


Blue Lagoon

by RovakPotter82



Series: Steve & Natasha Alternate Universes [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death of a Parent, F/M, High School, Jealousy, Stranded on Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her mother is killed in a car accident in Moscow, Natasha Romanoff had no family to take her in, but her American father, Alexander Pierce, whom she barely knows.  She must start at a new school and start a new life.  She does not need to fall in love with the captain of the swim team, Steve Rogers.  Things change when they are stranded on a deserted island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Lagoon

**Author's Note:**

> The first new story of Steve and Natasha AU of the new year. Enjoy! 
> 
> I do not own the characters of the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

Natasha Romanoff had planned a lot of things. She had planned to live in Moscow, Russia with her mother her whole life and she was so close to doing it. Unfortunately, fate had other plans for her. Just after the new year, Natasha and her mother, Irina, were in a terrible car accident. Irina was killed on impact and Natasha was rushed to the hospital. When she woke, a man that she barely knew her whole life was sitting by her bed, “Dad?” she asked. Alexander Pierce wasn't a stranger to her. He was her father and for a month, she did trips to his beach house in Virginia, but after she had turned 13, she stopped her visits. Her mother had cancer and she didn't want to leave her alone for that one month. It became her excuse every time the summer came around.

“Hi, honey,” he said. She tried to sit up, but he stopped her. “Take it easy, Natasha,”

“Where's Mum?” she asked and her father gave her a sad look. Natasha had blacked out when the car hit them in their car. “Is she dead?”

“I'm sorry, honey,” he said and Natasha cried out in Russian. She didn't stop crying for three days. She fought with her father about the funeral. The doctors wanted her to stay in bed, but she wanted to go to the funeral. Her mother didn't have any family except for Natasha. There was small service at their church, Natasha in a wheelchair, her father by her side. After the service, she had her mother cremated. She went back into the hospital, despite her protesting. 

Natasha had a concussion, broken ribs, broken arm and a metal pole had gone through her that required her to have lengthy surgery. It wasn't until the end of March, nearly three months since the accident, that she was released from the hospital. She kept up with her school work while her father helped with bills that needed paid off. He helped her pack up her house she lived in with her mother. She knew that with no next of kin on her mother's side, Natasha would be going to live with her father in Washington, DC. 

It wasn't until April that she was in her new home in DC. Her father's house was in Georgetown, one of the oldest and wealthiest neighborhoods in the city. “Natasha, this is Renata, the housekeeper,” Alex said.

“Hello, Miss Natasha,” Renata said.

“Hi. You can just call me Natasha,” she said. Her father took her upstairs to her room.

“You still like green?” he asked. The room was a soft emerald green with purple filigree on the walls.

“It's nice, Dad. Thanks,” she said before slowing sitting down on the bed. She was still sore, her ribs still healing, as well as the area where her wound from the crash was still healing too. 

“Why don't you lay down? Rest up from the plane ride. I'll come get you for supper, okay?”

“Okay,” she said. Alexander put the suitcases he had in his hands down on the floor and left the room. The rest of her things were coming later. She laid down on the bed and let out a deep sigh before she fell asleep.

Natasha finished her schooling on line with her school in Moscow for the rest of the year. She wasn't ready to go back and neither was her father. He insisted that she wait to go to school until she was fully healed. He got no argument from her. She wasn't ready to start at a new school and she was hoping a few months in the US before hand will thin out her Russian accent. She didn't want to be the new kid in school with a Russian accent. 

Her father was a wealthy businessman who did work with Tony Stark, the billionaire tech designer. He doted on her, making up for the lost time between the two of them. It didn't make up for her mother's death, but Natasha grew to like it. What she didn't like was the constant bodyguards she had to have whenever she went out. Jack Rollins and Brock Rumlow were her constant companions when she went out on her own, without her father. Her father claimed it was because there were rivals in the business he and Tony Stark were in, and now that Pierce had a daughter back in his life, they could easily kidnap her or worse, to get what they wanted from him. Still, Brock and Jack sort of became big brothers to her. 

Fourth of July weekend, her father surprised her with a trip to his Virginia beach house. 

Natasha remembered the room she was given during her summer trips and she headed up there as her father instructed the house staff. It was still set up from the last time she was here. She put her bag on her bed and went over to the balcony that overlooked the beach. It was by far the best room with a view. She was going to head inside, when she saw him. A guy, about her age, at least, was getting out of the pool of the neighbors' house. He was practically naked, except for the tiny royal blue speedo swimsuit, he wore. His perfect six pack abs and his chiseled chest glistened in the sun and don't get her started on his ass. She got a nice view of the perfect mound of flesh when he bent over to get a towel. “Natasha!?” Her father's shout caused her perfect Adonis to look up and she hurried back into her room. She could shoot herself right now to save her from the embarrassment as she went down to see what her father wanted.

She went through the vacation without seeing her neighbor again.

July turned to August and she went with her father to get her enrolled at Shield Academy School. The headmaster, Nick Fury, was very kind, though a little intimidating with the eye patch over his eye. They toured the school, went over her classes for the year. She was looking over the trophy cases while the two men talked. “Do you swim, Natasha?” Fury asked her.

“Oh, no, I, uh, can't swim.”

“She'll go ankle deep in the water and that's about it,” her father said. Natasha smiled before going back to the case. The school was big on swimming and their swim team was a championship winner for the last three years. She looked closely at the picture of the team and leaned in to get a closer look. In the middle of the second row was a familiar face. The boy from Virginia. He went to this school, unless he was done. 

“We look forward to having you here, Natasha,” Fury said.

“I look forward to September, Headmaster,” she said.

September 3rd....

It was the first day at a new school for Natasha. She was nervous. She was glad that she didn't have to figure out what to wear. The school had uniforms. Plaid, pleated skirt, white blouse, blue tie, blue sweater with the school's logo. She was in charge of getting black shoes and according to school policy, she could wear whatever socks she wanted. Fridays were dress down days. The school had it's own security team, so Natasha was driven to school by Brock and Jack. Her father had an early meeting at Stark Industries, but he ate breakfast with her and saw her off. “You all right back there, Nat?” Brock asked.

“Just a little nervous,” she said. “I wasn't expecting to be here for my last year of school,” she said. “Wasn't expecting a lot things, really,” she said.

“Well, Shield Academy is one of the best schools in the DC area. You'll like it,” he said.

“Did you go there?”

“Nope. Public schools,” Brock said. He pulled the car up to the school and Jack got out of the car to open the door for her. Natasha got out of the car and grabbed her backpack. 

“Have a good day, Nat,” Jack said and she smiled. 

“Thanks, Jack,” she said.

“We'll be here at three to pick you up,” he said as she shouldered her bag. She gave them a wave before walking toward the school. The school had an elite student body, so everyone knew everybody from last year. She was new and it didn't stop everyone from looking at her as she walked the halls. She got out the papers she got in the mail and got to her locker. 

“Are you Natasha Pierce?” She turned around to find a girl with long black hair and glasses.

“Uh, it's Romanoff, actually,” she said.

“Oh, sorry. They said Alexander Pierce's daughter would be joining the student body this year. I just assumed that your last name would the same,” she said. “I'm Darcy Lewis. I’m in your AP Calculus class.”

“Hello,” she said as she opened her locker to make sure she had her combination down. It opened perfectly. 

“I just wanted to let you know that I know what it's like to be the new kid in school. I wanted to offer my friendship,” Darcy said.

“Thank you,” she said. There was a ruckus at the end of the hall and she looked behind Darcy to see her beach body god with a group of boys. Darcy looked to see what Natasha was looking at and let out a sigh.

“God, could he get any more hotter?” she asked and Natasha laughed. “That is the embodiment of sex itself, Steve Rogers. Team captain of the championship swim team.”

“I didn't ask,” she said.

“You were thinking it,” Darcy said. “He moved down here about five years ago when his mother remarried a Colonel Phillips from the Army. Works at the Pentagon and all. Very hush, hush work,” Darcy explained as she and Natasha walked to their respective homerooms. “He took to swimming like a fish to water. Coach Coulson's been grooming him for the Olympics in two years.”

“Is he a pro swimmer?”

“Oh, nothing like yet. Steve's pretty adamant that he's going to college on a swimming scholarship and competing for said school. He's not going pro until after college.” Natasha glanced back behind them and Steve Rogers just happened to look up and saw her staring at him. “Oh, no, no. Whatever you do, don't stare,” she said.

“Why?” 

“His girlfriend gets extremely jealous. You do not want to suffer her wrath,” Darcy said.

“Speaking from experience?” Natasha asked her.

“Yep,” Darcy said. “This is you. Welcome to Shield Academy, Natasha.”

“You can call me Nat, Darcy.”

“You got it, Nat,” Darcy said before heading to her home room. Natasha entered Professor Potts classroom and the fellow red head smiled at her. 

“Hi, Professor Potts, I’m Natasha Romanoff.”

“Welcome to Shield Academy, Natasha,” the professor said.

“Thanks.”

“You can sit in this seat over here,” she said as students began filing into the room. She nearly had a heart attack when Steve Rogers came into the room. He was busy with his phone, so he didn't see her as he sat down right in front of her. “Put your phone away, Steven,” Professor Potts said sternly.

“Sorry, Professor Potts,” Steve said before putting his phone away.

“All right,” Professor Potts said before beginning morning announcements.

 

Natasha didn't see Steve again until her AP Calculus class. Seating was assigned and when she sat next to him, he seemed to notice her for the first time. “Hi,” he said causing her to look over at him.

“Hi,” she said with a smile. 

“Are you new this year?” he asked. “I don't remember you from last year.”

“Yes, I’m new,” she said.

“Steve,” he said.

“Natasha,” she said before glancing over to see Darcy. She was seated in front of her. 

“Hey, Nat. How's your day been so far?” she asked.

“Okay.”

“Hey, Darcy,” Steve said, still looking at Natasha.

“Steve,” she said. “How's the girlfriend?”

“She's fine. Why?”

“Just to remind you that you still have a girlfriend,” Darcy said and he looked over at him and Natasha chuckled.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I don't like the way you're looking at Nat,” she said causing Natasha to look over at Steve who looked a bit sheepish. “I don't need your girlfriend and her friends going after my friend.”

“Sharon's not like that,” he said.

“She is and I’m speaking from experience,” she said. “Keep your wandering eyes to yourself,” she added and Steve let out a nervous chuckle before the professor started the day's lesson.

Yet some how, Sharon Carter was sneaky at finding things out. Her friend Lillian Rush, was in the Calculus class and saw Steve's wandering eye toward Natasha in the room. Natasha was given a description of the swim team's captain's girlfriend from Darcy and she spotted her across the lunch room. “That's her?” Natasha asked. She and Darcy were in line to get lunch.

“Yeah, that's her,” Darcy said as she reached for milk. Natasha was right behind her and they went over to the lunch lady to get the main course of lunch, bread sticks with dipping sauce. They also got a small salad along with a small ice cream cup for dessert. 

“So, how did they end up together?”

“Well, they were apparently introduced to each other by his stepfather and her father,” Darcy said as they paid for their lunch and walked around before sitting at a table. “Introductions here, this is Jane Foster, my BFF,” she said. “Natasha's the new girl.”

“Oh, hi,” Jane said. “You're in my AP Chemistry next period.”

“Hi, it's nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jane said. 

“This is Daisy Johnson,” Darcy said.

“Call me Skye,” she said holding out her hand.

“Why?” Natasha asked.

“It's my handle on the internet,” she said. “You need me to look up something, I will do it,” she said.

“Skye cracked the firewall of Stark Industries a few months back. She got in trouble, but Stark didn't press charges. He actually offered her a job,” Darcy said.

“Did you accept it?” Natasha asked. “My dad does business with Stark,” she added.

“Well, my dad didn't want me to have a job until I go to school. Stark is actually offering to pay for the tuition for a school of my choosing. I’m thinking MIT,” she said.

“That's a good computer school,” she said.

“And finally, this is Clint.”

“Hi,” Clint said. He was very friendly, just like everyone else. He was actually on the swim team. “Oh, yeah. I’m not the star, but I’m pretty good. I do the relay teams and I’m the backstroke expert,” he said and Natasha chuckled.

“Will you be going to the Olympics too?” Natasha asked.

“Coach Coulson's only coaching Steve for that,” he said and Natasha nodded. 

“Darcy was telling me how Steve and Sharon became girlfriend.”

“Oh, that was a big thing with their parents. Her father and his stepfather work in the Pentagon together. They met at a family dinner. They were friends at first and then started dating in freshman year,” he said.

“So, they've been dating for three years?” Natasha asked.

“Yeah. Some us are actually putting a pool together on how long they are going to last,” he said. “I'm getting a little antsy because I bet they're not going to last past the holiday break.”

“Which holiday break? Thanksgiving or Christmas?”

“Christmas,” he said. “The pool is up to five hundred dollars,” he whispered to the table. “I can finally put that down payment on the car I want,” he said.

“That's only if you win the pool,” Daisy said and Clint groaned.

After lunch, Jane and Natasha walked to AP Chemistry taught by Professor Eric Selvig. “Ah, yes, the new girl. Welcome to my class. Your book,” he said handing it to her before gesturing to Jane. “Ms Foster, I trust you won't let the new girl fall behind in my class,” he said. “Even if it is the beginning of the class.”

“I won't, Professor Selvig,” she said looping her arm around Natasha's. “You just became my lab partner,” she said with a smile and Natasha smiled with her and allowed her to take her to their lab station. They were getting settled in when Sharon Carter walked in with another friend of hers. “That's Andrea Cabb. Her father works in the FBI,” Jane said.

“Does everybody's dad or mom work in the government here?” she asked.

“Pretty much,” Jane said. Sharon and Andrea sat at the lab station behind them. Natasha heard them whispering before the class started.

“That's her,” Andrea said to Sharon. Natasha risked a peek over her shoulder and saw Sharon glaring at her. Great, she must have found out that Steve's wandering eye laid on her. She nervously cleared her throat before looking forward when Selvig cleared his throat. She pretty much went through the day avoiding Sharon. She was getting pretty good at it. Her last class was an elective course, a performance dance class. A former ballet dancer who danced with the American Ballet Company was the professor. Nobody she met before or saw before was in the class. It was pretty small. About a dozen girls. From the looks of things, she was the only senior in the class.

“Welcome to performance dance 101. I am Professor May and yes, I am that Melinda May from the American Ballet Company. Now, it's time to see what you got.” Natasha hadn't danced since her mother got cancer. She was on the fast track to get into the Russian Ballet, but she quit to tend to her mother. Natasha wasn't sure if she could still dance after the car accident, but her father got her the best physical therapist and she found herself doing pirouettes and balancing herself well. She hadn't lost her touch and Professor May was impressed. “Did you dance before?” the professor asked after the class was done. The other students left the studio already.

“Uh, I was training in Moscow,” she said.

“That explains the little bit of Russian accent in your voice,” Professor May said.

“Yeah, I was fourteen and in the running for the Russian Ballet, but I quit when my mother got cancer. I wanted to give her my complete attention during her chemotherapy,” she said and May nodded her understanding. “I'm not looking to make it a career choice. I just wanted to get back into it, for fun,” she said. “I want to become a doctor, an oncologist to be exact,” she said.

“That's ambitious,” May said and Natasha shrugged.

“I have the brain along with the beauty,” she said. In truth, she was a semi genius. She held a 3.9 GPA score since her sophomore and even held it during her time in the hospital. 

“I wish you luck in your studies. Perhaps I can use you as a teaching assistant for the younger students and with assistance for the art classes.”

“Art classes?” 

“Professor Rogers-Phillips has an advanced drawing class and she always requests one of my dancers to pose for live model drawing,” she said. “It won't happen for another couple of months, but I think I would like you to pose.”

“Oh, thank you, professor,” she said. Natasha changed back into her school uniform for the end of the day and grabbed her things. She was heading to her locker to store what she didn't need to take home when she was approached.

“You're new, so I’m going to let it slide.” She turned to see Sharon Carter standing in front of her. 

“Let what slide?” she asked.

“That you've got my boyfriend's attention,” Sharon said. “He has a wandering eye and I've seen how you've looked at him. Let me just warn you in advance. Steve and I have made a pact together. A virginity pact,” she said, holding up her left hand to show Natasha the promise ring Steve had given her. “He wears a similar one on a chain around his neck,” she said.

“It's nice, but your boyfriend's wandering eye isn't my problem. It's yours,” Natasha said closing her locker. 

“Sure, but just warning you if you think about making a move on him.”

“He's all yours, sweetheart,” she said, “and good luck with keeping that promise intact.” Sharon seethed as Natasha walked away from her and headed out of the school. Natasha spotted Brock and Jack as she walked down the steps, not seeing Sharon walking behind her, pretending to be paying more attention to her phone. She waved to them and slowed a bit and that's when Sharon made her move. She bumped into Natasha causing her to go down, her books and papers falling over. Sharon kept on walking as Brock and Jack came up to her. 

“You want to apologize, miss?” Brock asked.

“Why should I apologize?” Sharon asked in a snobby voice before getting into her family's car. Jack was helping Natasha with her books and papers.

“We'll get your knee looked at at the house,” he said as Brock helped her up. “She just ran right into you.”

“I hate her already,” Natasha said.

“Are you all right?” Brock asked and she nodded, trying not to cry. “Hey, don't let her get to you,” he said and she nodded again as they ushered her to the car. Renata cleaned up her scraped knee and her elbow before her father came in. Of course, Brock and Jack had to say something to him when he got home.

“Do I need to have a talk with someone's father?” he asked.

“No, it's a jealous girlfriend of her boyfriend's wandering eye. I caught his attention and she feels threatened,” she said. “It's no big deal,” she added.

“She physically assaulted you,” he said.

“It's only the first day of school, Dad. If it gets worse, I'll tell the headmaster,” she promised.

“All right. Aside from that incident, how was your day?”

“It was fine. I made some friends,” she said.

“See? I told you you would,” he said. “How's that performance dance class you chose?”

“It's all coming back to me,” she said. “Professor May says she would like to have me help her with the younger students in the class,” she said. 

“Nice,” he said.

 

School became routine for Natasha. The warm month of September turned to the crisp air of October. Natasha became friends with some more students. Maria Hill had parents working in the Capitol Building. Leo Fitz had a father who worked at the White House and a mother who was Navy. Twins, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, were the closest she came to having friends from her former country, Russia, They were born in Sokovia, a country bordering Russia. Their father was the ambassador for United States since they were twelve. They knew Russia and they would converse in it to piss off their friends. “Would you stop?” Darcy asked and she and Wanda chuckled. “You're bilingual over there,” she said. “How many languages do you actually speak?”

“Aside from Russian and English, I also speak Italian, French and Latin.”

“Latin's a dead language, no one speaks it,” Jane said.

“I do,” Natasha said and to prove it, she spoke a whole phrase in Latin, silencing her table.

“Wow, you can curse out Sharon and she wouldn't even know it,” Darcy said and Natasha groaned.

“Is she still bothering you?” Pietro asked. Sharon and her friends made it their personal mission to make Natasha miserable. During gym class the other day, Sharon caught Steve looking at Natasha again, in her shorts and t-shirt. 

“She ever worry about that wandering eye of his?” she asked. “Is he even still a virgin?” she asked after the fact. They all shrugged.

“They don't spend summer vacations together, so it's possible he seeks out other girls wherever his family vacations,” Darcy said.

“When did they make that promise to each other?” she asked.

“Last year before summer break,” Maria said. “They made a big deal about it too. Put it on their Facebook pages and Twitter accounts. Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter make virginity pact together.”

“Yet, he looks at other girls as if he wants to break that pact,” Natasha said.

“He's looked, but he's never touched,” Pietro said, On the other side of the cafeteria, Steve Rogers was making small talk with his friends.

“You are seriously thinking about breaking up with Sharon?” Bucky asked. “You two have been dating since the ninth grade,” he said.

“You are the high school it couple,” Sam said and Steve let out a sigh. Grant Ward's eyes scrunched together and he looked over to Antoine Triplett who shrugged. 

“Is there trouble in paradise?” he asked. Steve looked around to make sure Sharon wasn't around to hear him. 

“It's the new girl,” he said.

“What new girl?” Antoine asked.

“Seriously?” Steve asked. “She's in your economics class, Trip,” he said to Antoine.

“The girl with the red hair?” he asked.

“Yeah, that's her.”

“She started the same time as we did,” Grant said.

“Yeah, but she wasn't in the school last year,” Sam said.

“What about her?”

“I can have girls who are friends, right?” Steve asked and they all chuckled. “What? I can be friends with a girl,” he said. “I was friends with Peggy, Sharon's cousin,” he said. Steve and Peggy actually grew up together. She was his first kiss, granted they were only seven when they kissed and then his mom got remarried and they moved to DC for his stepdad's work.

“You want to be friends with her or maybe something more?” Bucky asked. Steve sighed as he glanced over to him. “If you're going to break up with Sharon, can you wait until Spring break to do it?” he asked causing Trip and Grant to chuckle.

“Why?” Steve asked.

“Uh, no reason,” he said.

“Are you guys betting on when Sharon and I will break up?”

“If you break up, that is,” Sam said. “She's got her claws in you, man,” he added.

“Have you seen what she does to the girls your eyes wander to?” Grant asked. “She's making life miserable for your current eye candy,” he added.

“What?” he asked.

“Sharon's got her friends bullying Natasha because you keep looking at her too long,” Grant said. “I saw it in my literature class with her. Andrea kept egging her with rude comments about her accent. Calling her an Russian bitch. She was really upset about that. Rich daddy's girl was another one.”

“Her dad is rich?” Steve asked.

“Her dad is Alexander Pierce. He works with Tony Stark,” Sam said.

“He's not Tony Stark rich, but he's up there,” Trip said. Steve let out a sigh as he risked a glance back to where Natasha's table was. Her eyes came up and they made eye contact for a while before she looked down. 

 

November came around the corner and Natasha found herself looking for Steve in the crowded hallways. She kept her glances small since she had been able to keep Sharon and her entourage at bay. Until the day came she was to model for the art class. She entered the room already in her black leotard, pink sheer skirt, ballet shoes. She had her red hair up in a dancer's bun and she put a little make up on before going to school today. “Ah, you must be Natasha,” Professor Rogers-Phillips said causing Steve to look up from his sketch book. Sharon looked up from hers too and seethed seeing her boyfriend's deer in headlights look on his face as Natasha came into the room. Natasha put her bag she had onto the floor and stepped onto the posing table. “Now, pick a pose you'll be most comfortable in. Let me know when you need a break, okay?”

“Okay,” she said before smoothing out her skirt. She made eye contact with Steve who chuckled as she nervously got into position. 

“All right. Pick the best feature of our model and wow me, class,” Professor Rogers-Phillips said.

“Uh, before we start, I have a request for our model,” Steve said.

“Yes?” Natasha asked.

“Could you undo your hair? Put it all over one of your shoulders?” he asked. Natasha undid the bun and moved her red hair to one side, draping it over her shoulder. 

“Is this better?” she asked.

“Yeah, thanks,” Steve said before Natasha got onto her pose. 

“Remember, this is advance drawing, class. Wow me,” Rogers-Phillips said. Steve cleared his throat before starting to draw her. Steve was a true artist. He was very professional, Natasha thought. While he did keep looking at her, he would go look back on his sketch pad and draw he. He was using colored charcoal for his drawing. No doubt one of the reasons he wanted her hair down was to get the bright color onto his paper. For an hour, Natasha posed and only needed one break to stretch out her muscles. When the class was done, Steve closed up his sketchbook and began to wipe his hands off as Natasha got her hair back up in a bun and stepped down. She leaned down to get her bag before leaving the classroom. The whole time, she was watching her. Sharon came up behind him and smacked him. 

“Ow, what the hell, Sharon?”

“What the hell, Steve?” she asked. “You were practically staring at her.”

“She was the model, Sharon. I had to,” he said.

“Does our pact mean anything to you?”

“Sharon, I didn't sleep with her in front of the class. I was drawing her,” he said. “You are starting to get a little too possessive for my taste,” he said. “Tone it down, Sharon,” he said before grabbing his bag and leaving the room. 

Natasha was staying at school for an hour to practice for the dance recital her class was putting on in December before the holidays. As she practiced her dance routine, she didn't realize that she had an audience. Steve heard the music as he came up from the hall of the art wing. He looked around before looking into the school room for the dance class. It was Natasha, dancing. Her movement was so graceful. He sneaked into the room and sat down in a dark corner. He got out his sketchbook again. Using just a normal pencil, he began to sketch Natasha as she danced. She was very graceful and beautiful when she danced. The music ended and Natasha hurried to get her music before leaving the room. Steve didn't want to scare her, so he just waited until she left the room before getting up and leaving the room, not seeing Lilian in the hallway. She wasn't sure what to make of it, so she talked to Sharon about it.

Natasha came in the next day to the word SLUT written on her locker. She was mortified. Fury held a student body meeting about vandalism and bullying. “I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in this school. We are the finest establishment in this city and I will not have it tainted by someone who is bullying another student. I find out whoever did this, I will expel this person from this school.” Fury never found out and the school went on with life.

Natasha let out a sigh as she and her father entered the school's library where the art show was taking place. “Why are we here?” she asked.

“Well, you posed for the class. I wanted to see what they drew of you,” he said and she chuckled. Natasha and her father walked around and saw several drawings of her from other students. What intrigued her the most was what Sharon drew of her. She only drew her foot, which would explain how none of her pictures had ribbons by them. Then they came across Steve's section of the show. He didn't have just one drawing of her, he had several. She only posed the one time, so she wondered where else he drew her. Several of his drawings had ribbons on them, mostly blue first prize ribbons. The one she posed was a full body drawing of her, her red hair framing her face.

“Natasha, there you are.” She recognized the voice of Professor Rogers-Phillips and turned around. Steve was there by his mother's side.

“Professor,” she said before the woman pulled her into a hug. 

“This is a beautiful drawing of Natasha,” Alexander said.

“Thank you, sir,” Steve said.

“Won first prize,” he said and Steve nodded.

“You didn't win it because your mom's the professor?” Natasha asked in a teasing voice.

“Oh, no, the winners are determined by vote of the classroom,” Steve's mom said. “Steven is just very talented,” she said. “Just like his mother,” she added and Natasha chuckled. “The other ones of you, I have no idea where he did them, but I had to enter them too,” she added. Natasha looked over at Steve who seemed to have more interest in the floor.

 

December was coming to a close. The students went home for winter break. Natasha and her father took their Christmas vacation in Hawaii. Natasha had mentioned that the cold was finally getting to her. Steve and his family always went to Aspen, Colorado for skiing and Christmas in the mountains. Sharon's family went with his too because they were so close. 

The new year came and went and soon, Natasha was back at school with a tan. “Wow, nice tan,” Darcy commented.

“Thanks,” she said opening her locker. She was grateful that Fury had the SLUT removed. Clint came up with a smug grin on his face. “What are you so happy about?”

“I won the pool,” he said and both her and Darcy looked over at him.

“What?” they asked.

“Steve and Sharon are no more,” he said.

“How?” Darcy asked.

“What happened?” Natasha asked at the same time.

“It happened during the winter break, right before the new year. Steve caught Sharon with another guy,” he said.

“Just kissing?” Darcy asked.

“Um, not really,” Clint said.

“Oh, my God,” Darcy exclaimed. “Did she break their virginity pact?”

“Yep. She got caught with another boy in her hotel room, coitus interruptus,” he said with a chuckle.

“It's not funny. He's has to be heart broken,” Natasha said.

“Are you kidding? He just needed an excuse to get out of the relationship,” Clint said. “She gave him one,” he added. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I have money to collect,” he said before walking away.

“Wow, Steve broke up with Sharon,” Natasha said.

“Yeah, wow.”

Sharon was literally a walking red scarlet letter. Everywhere she went, people talked about her. It gave Natasha reprieve from the bullying. Steve had come into homeroom with a long face and a very less than enthusiastic attitude. For several weeks things were tense because no one was sure what Sharon was going to do. Steve got over the dump by jumping into the pool and doing laps. The swim meets were going to start in a few months and he wanted to be ready. Also coming up was the upcoming humanitarian trip for the economics classes. Participating students were going to help Habitat for Humanity build houses for people in the Caribbean. Natasha was already signed up as was Darcy, Jane, Maria, Clint and Wanda. Also signed up was Steve, some of his friends and Sharon. Sharon wasn't in an economics class, but it was available for any or all the senior for extra credit. 

Haiti was a beautiful island, but it was devastated by an earthquake. A lot of the make shift homes that the people made were damaged and Habitat for Humanity was hosting a big event to build as many small homes as they could. A lot of students from around the United States were taking part in the project. A handful of students from Shield were participating. Along with her friends, Steve, Sharon, Bucky, Sam, Trip, Andrea and Grant were also in Haiti. The only thing the student had to pay for was their travel expanse. Habitat for Humanity was taking care of hotel rooms and other expenses. Natasha's dad knew this project meant a lot to her and he immediately gave her the check for the required amount she needed. 

Alexander Pierce put aside work to ride with Natasha to the school where a bus was waiting to take the students to the airport. “You nervous?” he asked.

“A little. I can't wait to help people,” she said and Alexander chuckled.

“That's my girl,” he said. “Always wanting to help people. Your friends going?”

“Some. There were only twelve spots open. There are students from around the country coming to this event,” she said. “Darcy will be there and Jane, Maria Clint and Wanda.”

“What about the other six spots?”

“Popular kids who have money and want the extra credit,” she said and he nodded. 

“That girl going? The one who pushed you?”

“She is, but she's been leaving me alone. She's more concentrated on getting her boyfriend back,” she said.

“Oh, that's right. You said something about them breaking up during the holidays,” he said and she chuckled.

“Yeah, it was a big scandal at the school. Apparently they were the it couple of Shield Academy and now, they are no more,” she said with a smile. They arrived at the school and Natasha got out of the car and hugged her father. Brock got her bags out of the trunk and put them by her. 

“Be safe and have fun,” he said.

“I will, Dad,” she said before getting her bags from Brock. She pulled them over to the where the bus was. The chaperons were Professor Potts and Professor Banner. She gave her suitcase to the driver of the bus and looked back at her father. He waved to her and she waved back as she shouldered her bag and climbed onto the bus. She sat next to Darcy and got her travel plans out of her bag. She had her passport and ticket and her pass for Habitat for Humanity. Sharon came onto the bus with Andrea and they sat together. Just then, Steve came on and everybody went quiet to see what Sharon would do. Steve sat with Bucky a few rows behind Sharon. Didn't even look at her when he walked by. Yep, she still got the cold shoulder. If she thought this trip was going to be her ticket to win him back, she was mistaken.

As it turned out, Steve had no intention of taking Sharon back. He didn't look at her, but he looked back at Natasha. His plan was to develop a friendship with Natasha and maybe perhaps, build it into something more.

The trip went off without a hitch. For a week, they spent working on two houses. Between their chaperons, there were three people from the Habitat for Humanity project. At then end of the week, all of the houses they wanted to build were built and to thank the students for their hard work, they were hosting a party on a dinner boat. They rode out to the middle of the ocean and dropped anchor before serving dinner. Natasha was at a table with Darcy, Clint, Maria, Steve and Bucky. Steve had no intention sitting at the same table as Sharon. Not after all the hard work of developing a friendship with Natasha over the week.

Sharon was seething at her table seeing Steve and Natasha close. “Sharon, just let it go,” Andrea said. “You messed up.”

“I didn't mean to,” she said. “That boy seduced me. He forced me into bed with him.”

“Oh, so now he raped you?” her friend asked. “That's not how I heard it,” she said. “Steve's moving on.”

“Not with her, he isn't,” Sharon said. “She's been the problem since she started here. Steve only started straying because of her,” she said and Andrea let out a sigh. Natasha got up from her table and grabbed her bag. She headed down to where the bathrooms where and Sharon got up to follow her.

“Sharon, where are you going?”

“Bathroom,” she said before heading down.

Natasha got out of her stall to see Sharon coming into the bathroom. “You must be real proud of yourself,” she said.

“Excuse me?” Natasha asked.

“Spending all that time flirting with Steve with you came here, drawing him away from me,” Sharon said. “You must have jumped for joy when you heard we broke up over Christmas break.”

“Hey, you are responsible for that,” Natasha said as she washed her hands. “You were the one caught cheating and from I heard, he was looking for a reason to break up with you.”

“He wouldn't have been looking for a reason to break up with me if you hadn't come to Shield. I blame you for the break up.”

“Well, keep telling yourself that,” Natasha said. “The whole school knows the whole story,” she said before leaving the bathroom. Sharon groaned in anger and followed Natasha. 

“You slept with him, didn't you?” she asked.

“What?” Natasha asked.

“That day that Lilian saw him leave the dance studio after you did,” she said. 

“I don't know what you're talking about, Sharon,” she said.

“Yes, you do. Those extra pictures of you dancing. He drew you and then you two slept with each other in the studio. You left and then he did. I knew putting slut on your locker was appropriate,” she said. “I bet you slept with all the boys in your Russian school.”

“That's not true. Steve and I never slept together. I didn't even know he was in the room with me.”

“Liar,” Sharon said shoving Natasha against the railing.

“Ow, Sharon, stop it,” she said as the other girl grabbed her wrist.

“No, you are the reason for everything that's happened to me. I only slept with that boy because Steve broke his virginity pact with me by sleeping with you.”

“I didn't sleep with him!” 

“Stop saying that! I know you did!” 

Steve was wondering what was taking Natasha long and got up to head to the bathrooms. As he came down the stairs, he heard shouting before someone let out a cry of panic. Sharon came running up to him, but she passed him without even looking at him and headed up the stairs. “Help! I can't swim!” He hurried over the the bathrooms and heard someone splashing in the water.

“Natasha!” he shouted before climbing on the railing and jumping in after her. He reached her in no time and got her to calm down. “Easy, easy. I got you,” he said.

“Now what?” she asked as she held onto him. 

“There's a rescue dingy tied to the boat in the back. We can get in that,” he said. He did most of the work, swimming to the back of the boat. Just as they got the rescue dingy in sight, the boat started up it's engines. 

“Oh, no,” she said as Steve just reached the dingy. He got her into it and went to climb into himself when the boat started to surge forward and Steve lost his grip on the dingy. “Steve!” she shouted. They were going to leave him and despite him being a good swimmer, he could still drown. Natasha did the only thing she could think of. Untie the dingy from the boat. Once she did that, Steve swam to get into it, but all they could do was watch the boat surge away. “Stop! Come back!” she shouted.

“Nat, they can't hear us,” he said as he sat back on the dingy.

“They don't even know we're missing,” she said.

“Hey, calm down, Natasha. When they figure out we're missing, they'll come back,” he said. Unfortunately, they never did come back. To keep warm, Steve insisted they sleep against each other and they did. 

Natasha woke up first to the sounds of waves crashing. She felt something solid against her and she opened her eyes to see Steve curled around her. She sat up expecting to see vast ocean around them, she was amazed to see them on land. “Steve, wake up,” she said, shaking him awake. 

“What?” he asked sitting up. “Oh, we're on land,” he said before getting out of the dingy. Natasha did too and together they pulled it ashore more. She got her bag and he grabbed the emergency kit that was in the dingy.

“Now what?” she asked.

“Well, assuming this is an inhabited island, we should find people,” he said pulling the strap of the emergency kit around him. “Ladies first,” he said and she smiled before walking into the jungle.

Meanwhile....

It was the morning the students of Shield Academy were suppose to leave, but there was a problem. Two of them were missing; Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers. Darcy brought it to Professor Potts attention. “Where did you last see Natasha?” Professor Potts asked Darcy.

“At the farewell dinner last night on the boat,” she said. “She got up to go to the bathroom,” she said.

“Yeah, and she was gone for a while, so Steve got up to go find her,” Bucky said.

“Okay, so the last place they were seen was the boat? Nobody saw them after?” she asked and everyone shook their head. The English professor headed to the other teachers of the other students to ask her questions to them. 

“Hey, what 'bout you, Sharon?” Bucky asked her, causing her to look at him.

“What about me?”

“I saw you get up and head to the bathrooms,” he said. “Did you see either of them?” he asked.

“No, but then again, they probably didn't even go to the bathroom,” Sharon said. “Natasha's a slut.”

“You take that back,” Darcy said in defense of her friend. Clint had to hold her back. “I knew it was you who wrote that on her locker. Nat isn't a slut. If anyone's a slut, it's you,” she added.

“I didn't see them,” she lied. “When I got to the bathroom, Natasha wasn't in there and I didn't see either of them when I walked back.” Professor Potts came back and Banner went up to her.

“Well?” 

“I think we need to call the police,” she said to him. “Nobody's seen them,” she added.

 

Back on the island, Natasha and Steve walked for a half hour and came to the other side of the island. “Okay, does this mean we're on a deserted island?” she asked.

“I guess we should head back to the dingy and get back in it. Try to find the mainland,” he said. They walked back through the jungle for another half hour, but when they got to where they pulled the dingy ashore. 

“Oh, no, the dingy's gone,” she said. The high tide had come and swept the dingy back out to sea. “We're stranded here,” she cried. Steve gathered her up in his arms and let her cry in his arms.

“By now they figured out we're missing,” he said. “They'll look for us,” he added. “We should do something so they can see it from the air,” he said. She nodded before they got to work, but days went by and no one came looking for them.

Colonel Phillips and Alexander Pierce brought their resources together to search for their children. Sarah came along with them and one evening, after they've been searching for weeks, she found Alexander in the lobby of the hotel. “Mr. Pierce?” she asked. He looked up from what he was looking at, a photo album from when Natasha was a child. “That Natasha when she was little?”

“Yeah, I, uh, kept everything from when she was little,” he said. “She was only four when her mother left with her.”

“That must have been hard for you,” she said. “Did you see her any time after that?”

“She would come to my Virginia beach house for two weeks in the summer when she was little, but when she got older, they became less frequent and then she stopped coming when her mother got sick with cancer. She wanted to be with her mother every step of the way,” he said.

“What happened to have her come live with you?” she asked.

“Natasha's mother, Irina, was killed in a car accident that nearly took Natasha too. I was the only family Natasha had left,” he said. “She's all that I have left. I can't lose her, too,” he said.

“We'll find them,” she said.

“I hope so, but Colonel Phillips wasn't really hopeful after the last search.”

“He loves Steve like a son. He will not give up.”

 

Steve let out a sigh as he woke up in their makeshift shelter. Natasha wasn't on her side and he got up and went onto the beach to find her looking out at the sea with the binoculars that were in the emergency kit. “Hey, when did you get up?”

“Just a couple of minutes ago. I thought I heard a boat,” she said. She sighed out in disgust when she didn't see anything. A month had gone by and they were still stuck here. They have been stranded on the island for a month. A month since they had to survive on their own. Their phones have long since died on them and they have both accepted that until they were found, they were going to have to live on the island together. Steve built a shelter for them, big enough they could sleep on opposite sides, though he always woke up with her in his arms. 

Natasha did her part as well. Any fish that Steve brought back she cooked. There was plenty of fruit trees on the island. Coconuts and mangoes were frequent on the island. There was a small fresh water pool in the middle of the island that they discovered their second day on the island. They hadn't run into any animals yet. The emergency kit had everything they needed to start a fire, but eventually, they ran out of the matches. Natasha was pretty astonished that Steve knew how to start a fire.

“So, you never told me how you know all this survival stuff,” she said.

“Uh, well, Colonel Phillips taught me,” he said as they walked back to their shelter.

“Really?” she asked.

“I didn't have a father growing up. It was just me and Mom. She met the colonel when I was twelve and by the time I was thirteen, they were married and we were moving down the DC.”

“Sounds like you didn't like him at first,” she said.

“It was just me and Mom for the first twelve years of my life and here comes this Army guy wedging his way into our lives,” he said and Natasha chuckled. “He had no idea how to raise a kid. He thought for a while that I would actually join the Army and when he saw that I wasn't going down that path, he packed me up and took me into the Shenandoah Forest and taught me survival skills. He taught me to build a shelter, find food, start a fire. The whole works,” he said.

“That was cool of him to do that,” she said.

“Yeah, it was. For once, we were starting to feel like a father and son,” he said. “We do it every summer now,” he said and she chuckled. “What about you?”

“What about me?” she asked as they sat down.

“You and your dad don't have the same last name,” he said and she let out a sigh.

“Romanoff was my mother's name. She left my dad when I was four, taking me with her,” she said. “I used to spend two weeks out of the summer with him at his beach house when I was little, but it all changed when my mom got cancer. I want to be able to help her and take care of her. So, I stopped going to the beach house. I thought I was going to live in Russia the rest of my life,” she said.

“Mom die from cancer?”

“No, she survived her cancer, but a little over a year ago we were in a horrific car accident together. She was killed on impact,” she said.

“I'm so sorry,” he said.

“I spent months in the hospital before I could fly to the US with my dad,” she said. “He was the only family I had left,” she explained. “We've been rebuilding our relationship since then,” she said.

“Sounds like you're doing okay,” he said.

“It was rocky at first, but we're starting to communicate more,” she said. “He could have not taken me in, but he did.”

“Because he's your dad,” Steve said. Natasha chuckled as she stretched her legs out. “So, uh, when you went overboard, you yelled out you couldn't swim. Really?” he asked.

“Yeah. I never learned. I nearly drowned one summer as kid.”

“Well, I can't have that,” he said standing up and he held out his hand. “Before breakfast, I’m teaching you to swim,” he said.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really,” he said. “Come on,” he said and she took the hand held out for her and he pulled her toward the water. He pulled his shirt and tossed it and his shoes up the beach. She pulled off her shirt and shorts before tossing them and her flip flops up where he threw his clothes. The water was up to her waist when she started to get nervous. 

“Wait, I ...”

“It's all right. I’m not going to let you drown,” he said before bringing her into the ocean more. For an hour, Steve taught her to stay afloat, the freestyle stroke. He taught her everything. He taught her to swim underneath the water. When they resurfaced, they were super close to each others' face and they both smiled. Steve couldn't help himself and he leaned forward to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. He let out a moan which was interrupted by a thunderous boom. They both looked out to see a storm. “Oh, shit. We gotta move,” he said. They swam ashore and got their things together. “This shelter's not going to hold in that storm.”

“What are we going to do?” she asked. 

“We got to strengthen it up,” he said. They did the best they could with what they had before hunkering underneath it. They rode out the storm under their shelter, pressed close together.

 

Alexander Pierce sighed out as the rain didn't let up. They wouldn't be searching today, “Hopefully wherever they are, they can find shelter,” Phillips said. “We're not done, Mr. Pierce. Not by a long shot.” 

“I know,” he said. Unfortunately, the authorities were starting to give up. The weather stopped cooperating. Before long, the three parents had no choice but to fly back to DC without their children. Phillips coordinated from the Pentagon every now and then. Satellite images revealed nothing. 

Natasha woke up with Steve's arm wrapped around her middle. It was mid morning from the looks of things. They had to endure three storms after their first one, but they've still managed to survive. “Steve?” 

“Hmm?” he asked before sitting up. 

“Storm's over,” she said. They must have fallen asleep during last night's storm. Steve had rigged up a stronger shelter for them since the first shelter and it was more like a little house now. He let out a groan before sitting up. They were still sleeping on the sand, but still, they were better protected from the elements. 

“Did you sleep okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said as they walked outside. It was clear as day, as if there wasn't a storm.

“You know it just accord to me,” he said.

“What?”

“All these questions I've asked, I've never asked how you ended up in the water in the first place.”

“Uh, well, your ex kind of had something to do with it,” she said.

“Sharon? I saw her running from the bathrooms and up the stairs and then I heard you,” he said. “Did she push you into the water?”

“Yeah, she did,” she said.

“Why?”

“Why does she do anything to me? She blames me for your guys' break up,” she said. 

“What?” he asked.

“Ever since I started at Shield, she said you had been pulling away from her.”

“I was pulling away from her long before you started at the school,” he said. 

“She excused me of sleeping with you before you guys broke up,” she said. He chuckled as she scoffed at him. 

“What in God's name made her think we slept with each other?” he asked.

“She said that Lilian saw us leave the dance studio, me first and then you. I didn't know what she was talking about,” she said.

“Oh, I think I do. I, uh, was coming from the art wing of the school and I heard music coming from the dance studio. I saw you dancing and I sneaked in to draw you,” he confessed. “Lilian must have been in the hall and saw us leaving the room after one another.”

“She had no idea what could have had happened. Why would she tell Sharon?”

“Because she's Sharon's friend. Sharon came to the conclusion herself. Her warped, twisted, sad mind,” he said and Natasha chuckled. “I'm sorry that you got caught up in our drama.”

“No, your wandering eye got me into your drama,” she said and he smirked.

“It was hard not to stare at you,” he said and she smiled. “Especially when you were in your leotard and ballet shoes.”

“Thank you,” she said. Steve walked up to her and gently cupped her face. “Steve?”

“You are so beautiful,” he said before kissing her softly. “I love you.”

“What?” she asked. “When did this happen?”

“Honestly?” he asked and she nodded. “The day you modeled for the art class.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I, uh, wanted to see you with your hair down and you got even more beautiful,” he said and she chuckled before pulling him into another kiss. This kiss was deep and passionate and Steve wrapped his arms around her. She squealed when he picked her up and carried her back to their shelter. He laid her down on their make shift mat. They kissed as if their lives depended on it. He moved his lips down her neck, his stubble tickling her skin. 

“Steve,” she moaned causing him to stop.

“Sorry, I, uh, are you sure you want this?” he asked. His whole body was practically on top of her, save for his upper part as he propped himself up with his elbows.

“This shouldn't be just about getting back at her,” she said.

“It's not,” he said. “I want this, but I want to make sure you want this too,” he said.

“Yes, I do,” she said. “I've never done this before though,” she added.

“Neither have I,” he confessed. “I guess we'll learn together,” he said and she nervously chuckled. “I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, please let me know and I'll stop,” he said.

“Okay,” she said. He kissed her again before sitting up and removing his shirt. He helped her with her shirt and shorts before unhooking her bathing suit in the back. It was now or never. She let him slowly pull it down. The leotard didn't so her justice. She was absolutely breathtaking. 

“Wow,” he exclaimed and she blushed before reaching over to his shorts. Steve nervously untied them and she helped him push them down.

“Wow,” she exclaimed, “that's what's underneath that speedo,” and it was his turn to blush. He got on top of her and she felt the organ that she had been appreciating brushing up against the inside of her thigh. “Wait, I forgot. What about protection?” she asked and Steve let out a groan. 

“I hadn't thought of that,” he said. “Wait, a second,” he said getting off of her. He went over to the emergency bag. 

“Seriously? They have condoms in that bag?”

“Call me crazy, but I could have sworn...” he said as he dug deep into the bag. “Ah-ha!” He pulled out a small box of condoms causing her to laugh. “What?” He was back on top of her, trying to open a condom. He was successful, but faltered when it came to rolling it on. 

“What?”

“I, uh, wasn't in the sex ed class for this part,” he said and she scoffed. She took the condom and reached down in between them. She carefully rolled the condom onto his penis, just like the way she learned in sex ed. 

“There you go,” she said before pulling him into a kiss. Steve guided himself up to her womanhood and pressed forward, slowly. She moaned out feeling the organ pressing into her. He was big. She wasn't sure if all of him was going to fit into her and she gasped out as her muscles seem to stretch out for his cock. Her legs twitched as she spread them out to open herself completely for Steve. Then something seemed to snap inside her and she moaned out in pain. Steve stopped, not all way into her. “No, I’m okay. It just hurts.”

“If you're hurting...”

“No, I remembered this from the class. It should pass, I hope. Just go slow,” Steve pushed into her the rest of the way and she let out a gasped moan. He was all the way up to the hilt in her and she wasn't sure what happened next. Steve wasn't moving and she wasn't sure what he was doing. “Steve? Are you okay? You didn't...?”

“No, not yet, but I wanted to make sure you got adjusted. Put your legs around my waist,” he said. “Like you did in the ocean,” he said and she did just that and he let out a moan. “Okay, let's see if I can do this so that both of us can enjoy this,” he said and she chuckled. Steve slowly pulled out of her a bit and pushed back in and he got a soft sigh from her. He did it again and continued to thrust in and out of her. Soon they were both moaning together. Natasha was even moving her hips with his and they had a rhythm going together. 

“Steve, yes,” she moaned as he kissed down her neck. Their bodies were connected and the thrusting and moving was causing friction inside of her. 

“Tasha,” Steve moaned into her ear. Her orgasm hit her out of the blue and her legs tightened around his waist. Her muscles tightened too and Steve thrust twice before he came in a deep moan. 

“Oh, wow,” she gasped. “So that's what all the fuss is about.”

“Yeah,” he said as he stared down at her. “We can do better.”

“Again?” 

“Well, we got three more condoms in the box,” he said and she chuckled.

Several hours later, the two of them were laying in the hut basking in their afterglow. “That was really nice,” she said.

“Yeah, really nice,” he said. “Too bad we're out of condoms,” he said and she chuckled. She rolled onto her side and pressed a kiss on his cheek. “What was that for?”

“Being gentle,” she said. She laid her down on his shoulder and they laid there listening to the ocean and...

“Hey, do you hear that?” he asked. They both sat up and listened carefully. It was a helicopter. Steve grabbed his shorts and pulled them on as Natasha yanked on her swimsuit. Steve spotted the helicopter coming towards the island. “Nat, grab the flare gun!” he shouted. Natasha grabbed her shirt and the flare gun and came flying out of the hut. She tossed the gun to Steve and began waving her hands up in the air.

“We're here!!” she shouted as Steve shot off the flare gun. The helicopter slowed to a hover above the island and Steve and Natasha hugged knowing they would rescued.

Three days later, JFK International Airport was packed with a welcoming crowd for Steve and Natasha. Front and center of the crowd was Alexander, Sarah and Colonel Phillips waiting for them. “I can't believe they are alive,” Sarah said.

“Your son, no doubt, saved my daughter. I will be forever in your debt,” Alexander said.

“It's just the way Steven is,” Colonel Phillips said.

“True. He'd save anyone,” Sarah said. 

“There they are! Natasha!” Darcy shouted.

“Darcy!” Natasha shouted, waving. 

“Steve!” Bucky shouted.

“Hey, Bucky! Mom!” 

“Hi, Steve!” Sarah shouted. Steve and Natasha came down the escalator holding hands and it didn't go unnoticed. “Oh, is he holding hands with her?” she asked her husband.

“It would appear so,” Phillips said with a smirk.

“Daddy!” Natasha shouted. Steve released his grip on her and allowed Natasha to run to her father. Alexander grunted with joy when Natasha ran right into him, wrapping her arms around him. 

“Natasha, are you okay?” he asked.

“I am now,” she said. 

“Steve, my baby!” Sarah said before wrapping her arms around her son. Normally Steve would be embarrassed, but he missed his mother. “Oh, so glad you're back safe,” she said. 

“Me, too, Mom,” he said. “Hello, sir,” he said to Phillips.

“Son, you don't have to call me sir,” he said with a chuckle. He surprisingly gave his stepson a hug and then Steve saw her; Sharon. He pulled away from his stepfather as Bucky came up to him. 

“Hey, man, glad to see you're alive.”

“Thanks,” he said not taking his eyes off Sharon. He made sure they were cold and she shifted uncomfortably, “What the hell is she doing here?” he asked Bucky as Natasha's friends welcomed her back.

“Not sure, since, you know, you're not together anymore.”

“I do,” Steve said going up to her. “You have a lot of nerve showing up here,” he said. “After what you pulled.”

“What are you talking about, Steve?” his mother asked.

“Sharon's the reason for all of this. She pushed Natasha off the boat,” he said.

“What?” Sarah asked. “Sharon, is this true?”

“I...” Sharon started to say.

“It is true. She was still pissed about their break up and she blamed me for,” Natasha said. “She actually thought we slept together in a class room and she was trying to get me to confess to it,” she said. “When I wouldn't do it, she pushed me and I went over the railing.”

“If I hadn't jumped in after her, she would have drowned, Sharon,” Steve said.

“You know, I think it's time I have a talk with your father, Sharon,” Phillips said. “And your mother.”

“This isn't fair! Steve and I belong together!”

“Not anymore you don't,” Sarah said. “I don't want you anywhere near my son. Get out of my sight,” she said. Sharon ran off like a scared little girl. “I apologize, Alexander.”

“No need to apologize. Let's go home, honey,” he said to Natasha.

“Okay, Dad. I'll see you at school, Steve.” 

“Okay,” Steve said.

 

Two weeks later.....

Steve nervously walked along the streets of Georgetown. He found Natasha's house and walked up the steps. He hit the doorbell and he nervously waited. A woman came up to the door and opened it with a smile. “Can I help you?” she asked.

“Uh, I’m here for Natasha,” he said. “I'm Steve.”

“Oh, Steve, yes, come in.” She stood to the side and let Steve enter the house. “Mr. Pierce asked me to bring you to him.”

“Oh, I’m just here for Natasha, it's our first date together,” he said.

“He asked me to bring you to him,” she said. Steve cleared his throat as he followed the housekeeper into the study of Alexander Pierce. 

“Hello, Steve,” Alexander said. The wealthy businessman sat at his desk, with several of his guns from his collection. He was cleaning them.

“Hello, uh, sir,” he said. “I'm here to take Natasha out.”

“I know why you are here,” Alexander said. “Natasha told me everything about the island.”

“Everything?” Steve asked, his voice lilting.

“Well, judging by the way your voice just faltered, she may have not told me everything,” he said. “Natasha seems to like you and whatever happened between you two on the island will most likely stay between you two. So, I'll just say this, hurt my daughter and you will regret it for the rest of your life,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” he said. “I would never hurt your daughter, sir.”

“Good,” he said looking down at his work. “You can go wait for her in the foyer now.”

“Thank you, sir,” he said before heading out the room.

“Make sure you bring her home at an appropriate time,” Alexander said as Steve left the room. 

“Yes, sir,” he said. Steve was in the foyer for when Natasha came down the stairs. “Wow, you look really nice.”

“Thanks,” she said. Steve took her to a nearby restaurant for their date.

“So, uh, Sharon got expelled from the school,” Steve said and Natasha smiled. 

“Public school only for her now,” she said. “Dad was thinking of having me press charges for her pushing me into the ocean, but I told him being expelled from the school was enough punishment.”

“You get caught up with your school work?” he asked and she nodded.

“I did. You?”

“Yeah. More to me than looks and swimming. I’m smart too.”

“I didn't say you were stupid,” she said and he chuckled. “Are you nervous about the meet coming up?” she asked. “You feel like you're ready?”

“I'm ready as I'll ever be,” he said as their food arrived. They ate their food before getting dessert, one sundae, to share. “I'm actually really glad we got stranded on the island together.”

“You are?”

“Gave me a chance to fall in love with you without the prying eyes of our peers,” he said and she chuckled. “I do love you, Natasha,” he said and she smiled through her blush.

“I love you, too, Steve,” she said before leaning over a giving him a kiss. 

“So, uh, does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend for reals,” he said a smug smirk. Natasha smacked him in the arm and kissed him again. 

Natasha attended the school's swim meet the next week as Steve's girlfriend.

The End


End file.
